


I'm Bad at Love.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: George thinks Fred is dead until he shows up next to George ready to catch him when he falls.(Hurt turned to Hurt/Comfort turned to Smut turned to Fluff!)





	I'm Bad at Love.

“H-He’s dead.” George whispered painfully to himself, throwing back another bottle of the strongest alcohol he’d manage to get his hands on. He sighed as he felt the substance burn his throat. He’d locked himself in Fred’s room and he’d been there for two days now. His family was so lost and had attempted anything to get him out. He’d been surviving on alcohol and Fred’s favourite sweets as his stomach churned and his head twisted. Despite the unpleasant sensations, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He hadn’t moved, hadn’t washed, hadn’t slept. His brother was gone. The world lost its meaning.

He began to sob again, loosing, what felt like, the only water he had in his system. His sobs were loud and heartbreaking as he pulled his twins duvet closer to his chest and held it tight.  
“P-Please. Please come back.” He whispered as he rocked back and forth, having too much pain inside him bursting to get out.  
“I-I need you here please, I-I can’t. Please.” George shouted into the fabric as it muffled his voice. He forgot he was still holding his bottle until he squeezed it between his hand and the duvet so hard it smashed and fell to the floor. 

“A-Ah, o-ow.” George shouted in pain at his bleeding hand as he looked down at it. His vision was blurry but he could see it was bad. He took two deep breaths and began yanking out shards of glass from his palm. The noises of pain had alerted his mum who was slamming on the door.

“GEORGE, GEORGE TALK TO ME.” She screamed from the other side of the door. George just ignored the pain, bloodying up his brothers quilt and sobbing more. He’d cast a spell on the door so that nobody could open it, no matter the force. He couldn’t deal with other people.

“George, George, oh god George.” He suddenly registered a hand on his shoulder and he looked up sharply, wondering who’d gotten past his spell. What he was greeted with made him believe he’d finally lost the plot, either that or the alcohol was kicking in rapidly.

“F-Fred?! No. N-No, you’re... dead. I’m dreaming or something.” George rubbed his eyes with his palm, smearing his own blood over his face. He looked back and Fred was still there, staring down at him with those soft, warm eyes of his.

“O-Okay. I’ve gone insane. I’ve actually gone insane and I need to- woah.” George staggered himself up barely, using the bed as a support. He felt hands on his arm, holding him up but they weren’t real because they belonged to fake Fred.

He stumbled to the bathroom and ran his hand under the tap, wrapping it up in way too many bandages from the mirror cupboard. He splashed his face with water and got rid of most of the blood yet when he looked up, Fred was still there.  
“STOP IT. JUST STOP IT. GO AWAY. MY BROTHER’S DEAD.” He screamed as he clutched his head and fell to the floor. Except he didn’t fall to the floor, he fell into Fred’s awaiting arms.

“Shhh, I’m real, I’m real. You have to be quiet though okay but I’m here, I’m real.” Fred whispered as he clutched George close, wishing he’d got there sooner.  
“Please, please stop it. This is torture. I-I can’t take it.” George sobbed harder as he clung to Fred, his head buried in his brothers neck.

“George, look at me. You’re not going crazy. I’m here.” Fred spoke softly as he cupped his brothers face. George was forced to look at Fred and he reached up, terrified that his hand was going to come into contact with nothing when in fact, he felt soft skin there.  
“See? I’m here, it’s okay.” Fred said and George scrambled to get away, kicking his brother in the process, pushing Fred back harshly and cowering in the corner.

“W-What are you? Huh? Where’s your polyjuice, you evil fuck. I-I’ll kill you. Don’t think I won’t.” George threatened shakily with his wand and Fred held his hands up.  
“No, no no. I’m your brother okay. Listen, ask me something only I would know. Ask me.” Fred said as calmly as he could.  
“I-I, what did mum said when w-we both came out to her. T-The exact words.” George pointed his wand at what he believe to be an imposter until Fred gave his answer.  
“As if I ever could have thought different, you two couldn’t be straight if Merlin himself demanded you to be.” Fred said confidently and George mimed the last line along with him. It was... it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be his brother.

“F-Fred?!” George whispered and Fred smiled the same loving grin as he always had saved for George. He sprinted across the room and into his twins arms, nearly knocking him over. He couldn’t have gotten any closer to him if he tried.  
“It’s okay, shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Fred whispered as he put one hand around his twins back and threaded another into his hair.  
“I-I thought... but I-I saw-“ George stuttered, not able to string his sentences together. Immediately Fred cut him off.

“I’m not meant to be here, Voldemort had a track on me and I was endangering the whole family. I had to leave, stage my death and make it look real. Nobody could know or they’d give it away.” Fred explained as he picked George up and sat them on his bed, his brother in his lap just like when they were kids.  
“B-But you... I-I-“ George kept starting but never finishing and Fred wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Listen, I’m not meant to be here but I always kept a watch on you. Always. I-I want you to come with me okay? We’ll start a new life.” Fred asked and George gripped his brother tighter. It was all so quick and he was still registering that this was Fred, his Fred.  
“I-I don’t... I’m still not sure i-if this is real.” George finally managed as he looked at Fred who smiled.  
“Alright look, here. Do a check on me, full check.” Fred handed his brother his wand and sat still. George muttered spells that hit him and not one of them came back negatively. Every single one said he was real and George just stared in wonder.

“Listen, I know this is overwhelming. How about you go to sleep for a bit and I’ll be here when you wake up. Maybe then you’ll be thinking clearer.” Fred advised and George walked up to him again, shaking his head.  
“N-No because t-then you’ll leave and you’ll be gone again and I’ll have lost you and I-I can’t.” He began to cry again, so lost and scared and overwhelmed and hurt. He allowed Fred to lay him down and clean the duvet, placing it over George.

“I’ll still be here, promise.” Fred said, cupping a hand on George’s cheek. Despite the odd specks of blood on his face and his dazed eyes, Fred could still see the happy, cheerful twin he’d known and loved all his life underneath. He just needed to calm him down and explain before they got back there again.  
George couldn’t help but sleep regardless of how desperately he tried to stay awake. His body had gone too long without anything to survive off and he drifted away, terrified his brother had all been a figment of his imagination.

George woke up and immediately sprung upright. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked around and saw... nothing. No Fred. He looked around again, scanning the room with his eyes but he wasn’t there. George began to cry, his shaking hands coming up to cover his mouth in shock. It had felt so real.

“George, George hey. Woah, okay. Still here, still here.” Fred came out of the bathroom, a towel swung over his shoulders. He rushed towards George who was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Y-You are s-such a jerk, I-I thought I was going crazy. O-Oh man, d-don’t you ever do that t-to me again.” George laughed as he wiped away his tears and smiled. Fred’s heart leapt at his brother finally coming back to himself.  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry. I know you haven’t been getting any sleep so I thought you’d be out for longer.” Fred kept his voice down.

“S-So, you’re going to have to explain because I-I’m so confused.” George stuttered before he launched into a barrage of questions. Fred explained his story and how he faked his death, how he’d been keeping an eye on him and where he’d been hiding.

Once he’d finished George sat in silence, trying to comprehend it all. He was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Fred was startled and rushed to get behind the bed.  
“It’s okay, doors charmed.” George whispered and Fred smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“I... knew that.” He awkwardly murmured as he began to put on his shirt and trousers.

“George, it’s been really quiet in there and Ron said he heard you talking to someone you thought was Fred, can you come out please? We’re very worried.” Molly’s voice came from the door and Fred paused, he’d missed her voice so much. Before George could answer, Fred did it for him.

“I’m fine mum, I just... need, um, time.” Fred spoke as he savoured every moment of talking to his mother, even if she did think it was George. His twin walked over to Fred and pulled him in, holding him tightly.  
“M-Mum, I-I love you.” Fred shouted as he tried to muffle his voice cracks in his brothers neck.  
“I love you too George, just come out for me please. We’re so worried.” Molly begged and Fred was in no fit state to answer so George did.

“Not yet mum, I-I can’t.” His voice wavered at the sight of Fred so heartbroken. Molly muttered something and left, not able to sit and hear her boy break down again.

“I-It’s okay Fred, you’re doing the right thing I promise.” George whispered to him as he held him close. Fred pulled back, looking into George’s eyes and did something so unexpected that George nearly fell over. He pressed their lips together, gently and softly. Immediately Fred realised what he’d done.  
“I-I am... I am so sorry. Being back i-is just so, I-I...” Fred ran a hand through his hair as he backed away in disbelief. George stepped forward, placing his arms on his brothers shoulders and he pressed their foreheads together.

“It’s okay.” He whispered and gradually the arms that had once been rigid at Fred’s side relaxed and rested on his brothers hips. They stayed like that for a while, rocking slowly to drink in the calm.  
“I know it’s wrong and I know it’s sick but being away from you had just made me realise... I-I love you.” Fred sighed, he wanted to cry but he was just too emotionally exhausted. George was there, as he always was, kind and caring and accepting.

“It’s okay Freddie, it’s alright baby.” George whispered, not wanting to break the intimate moment. Fred’s breath hitched at the pet name.  
“N-No, I... you...” Fred stuttered, panicking that this was becoming way too real. George didn’t say anything back, trusting that his touch would be enough. He was right when Fred leaned forward again, tempted to capture George’s lips but still hesitant. George could feel Fred’s breath inches from his lips but he didn’t want to push it, Fred needed to do this at his own pace. Finally, after a minute of waiting, Fred surged forward and kissed George deeply. Their soft lips caressed and everything felt so right.

They kissed for as long as they could, their lips becoming swollen and red. Lazily, Fred introduced his tongue into the kiss and George happily invited the change. Fred pulled George in by the waist and pressed their bodies together, never daring to part for more than a second while catching their breath.

“I need you, always.” George whispered breathlessly as he kissed Fred again, missing the feeling even after barely seconds apart. Before Fred could think of a reply he decided to guide George against the wall with a push, gently straying the kisses from his mouth to his neck. Fred loved George’s scent, even though it was laced with alcohol and sweat it still was unmistakeably... George.

“A-Are you sure you-“ George paused to moan pornographically as Fred sucked a mark into his neck, “w-want to do this?” George asked as a last minute thought. Fred muttered a yes before grinding himself down on George who arched into the touch. Fred began to grind their bodies together as George fumbled to grip on the back of his brothers soft shirt.

“I-I’m not g-gonna last Fred.” George stuttered, trying to keep his composure but his brothers jean clad hard dick was rubbing up against his. George pushed back, making the movements more intense. Fred reached for George’s hands and pinned them to the wall above him as George spread his legs and writhed under him.  
“Such a good boy Georgie, it’s okay.” Fred whispered breathily into the shell of George’s ear and his dick twitched at his words.

“I-I love you so much, please I-I’m gonna, I-I’m-“ George warned as Fred’s hot wet mouth on his neck and his total submissiveness along with his twins crotch rubbing on his made him lose it.

“F-Fred, o-oh I’m gonna, fuck,” Fred pulled back just in time to catch George’s beautiful orgasm face. With his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open, he let out a high pitched moan and shuddered. His back arched and his thighs trembled as Fred could feel his dick twitch in his jeans, shooting load after load.

“That’s it baby, good boy, you’re so beautiful.” Fred murmured as he got pushed off the edge seeing George. He buried his face in George’s neck as he thrust forwards one last time and came messily in his jeans, unable to stop the way his body jolted with the intense sensations.

Gently, they fell back on the bed together, still intertwined and breathless. Fred brushed a bit of George’s hair away from his flushed face and he smiled.  
“That was...” George trailed off, scared to voice any thoughts in case it ruined what they had now.  
“I know.” Fred replied, knowing how his twin was feeling. It stayed silent for a little while as they soaked in the feeling of bliss.

“This is so gross-“  
“Come live with me.”  
George had started to suggest they change however Fred cut him off.

“What?” George sharply turned to him, admiring the smirk on his face and the way his dimples dug lines into his face.  
“Run away with me, I have a flat. It’s not much but imagine how great it would be. We could do anything, George.” Fred turned to him with wide eyes and a beaming smile and George paused. He would have to leave his family behind without a word and yet it sounded like the best opportunity he had ever been given. On a spur of the moment, burst of confidence....

“Yeah, okay.” George said and Fred’s face lit up.  
“Really?” Fred said in shock and George nodded. Fred pulled him in and the cuddled. Both of them clinging to each other like the world was ending. Once the initial excitement died off, George began to get antsy and initially Fred just assumed it was because the mess in their pants was becoming slightly gross. It wasn’t until he spoke that Fred realised he was wrong.

“C-Can I kiss you?” George whispered and Fred smiled.  
“Of course you can.” He replied, already needing George’s soft lips pressing on his. They giggled as they cupped each others cheeks. The kiss was chaste but slow and full of love.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too,” both boys beamed, holding each other tighter, “but if you pretend to be dead again that might change.”


End file.
